docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stuck Up
.jpg|thumb|300px |imagewidth = 300 |previous = A Good Case of the Hiccups |next = Rescue Ronda, Ready for Takeoff}}"Stuck Up" is the second segment of the eighth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on April 2, 2012. Summary When Doc accidentally gets sand in her eye, she finds out what's wrong with Will's toy digger, Riggo, when his scoop gets stuck. Recap Doc is at the park swinging on the swing and watching her little brother Donny and his friend Will play with their construction toys Buddy the Dump Truck and Riggo the Bulldozer. But after a sand avalanche, Riggo's scoop ends up stuck so Donny calls Doc over to help. Doc takes Riggo, Buddy, Stuffy, Lambie and Squeakers to the castle to try and fix Riggo's stuck scoop. Once there Doc brings the toys to life and gives Riggo a checkup. At first she is confused as to what is wrong with him until Donny runs up to her and accidentally kicks sand into Doc's eye. So Doc goes to her mother for help and she wipes the sand away from Doc's eye with water. Then Donny apologizes and is told to be careful around sand and not to kick it around or else it could get into someone's eye. That gives Doc an idea and she runs back to the toys. She takes out a magnifying glass and looks at Riggo's scope where she sees the sand in his joints. Riggo realizes that this must have happened at the avalanche and Doc has an idea on how to fix it. She takes Riggo and the toys to the water fountain and Stuffy and Lambie fill Squeakers up with water. They then squeeze Squeakers so the water will go onto Riggo's joints and that clears the sand away. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Jess Harnell as Buddy *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Dennis Farina as Riggo *Jay Gragnani as Will Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Dig, Dig, Dig Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Lambie: Gasps Ooh! We're in a castle. Castles always make me feel like a princess. :Doc: Sorry, Princess Lambie, but it's toy fixing time. :Riggo: I'm no good if I can't scoop stuff. :Buddy: Come on, get outta here. You're a great toy even if your scoop isn't working. :Riggo: Listen to this guy, would you? I'm gonna tell you something, Buddy. You're the best pal a truck like me could ever have. :Stuffy and Lambie: Carrots, pickles, walnuts, peas. Let's give Squeakers one big squeeze! Trivia *'Diagnosis': Sandy Scoop Syndrome *'Toys that debut in this episode': Riggo *This is the sixth episode Chilly is absent from and the second episode Hallie is absent from. *Buddy introduced himself to Doc in this episode, even though he was in Doc's bedroom in the episode "Engine Nine, Feelin' Fine!". *This is the first time ever where Doc cries. Gallery * Stuck Up/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Buddy Category:Episodes about Riggo Category:Season 1 Category:Summer episodes Category:Episodes where Chilly doesn't appear Category:Episodes where Hallie doesn't appear Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Crying episodes